This invention relates to examining defects, particularly defects that can be repaired, such as may appear on motor vehicles, and including windscreen chips, bodywork damage and scuffs to alloy wheels.
Windscreen defects in automobiles are usually initiated by a road chipping impact. Defects are of various types and occur in different locations on the windscreen. The type and location are important in determining whether, and in what way, the defect will develop, and this, in turn, is important in deciding whether and how urgently to seek remedial treatment, and even whether the vehicle is safe to drive.
Defects can also occur in side and rear windows.
Some defects are treatable, either to disguise them completely, and at least to stop them developing. Others are not, and require the glass to be replaced. Experts, providing repair and replacement services, can prescribe and carry out appropriate treatment usually by visual inspection. Vehicle owners or drives are not usually able to do this.
Bodywork defects can comprise dents of different sizes and severity that can be repaired by knocking out and perhaps painting, or scratches. Alloy wheels suffer scuffs and scratches that can also be repaired